Host and Geek
by NekoofWanton
Summary: Inspired by Tiger's "Punk and Musician". Warnings: Yaoi/Slash. Pairing: ChrisxCody.


Inspired by Tiger's "Punk and Musician, and others". The last time I did a smut, I got a _lot_ of negative press on it (you know who you are). Look, the only reason I did it was because Kenzisa request a Jacun fanfic. Plus I've improved on my smut writing so nah~! Also, I'm taking request for yaoi crack pairings in a series I like to call "We Could Sell It On The Street".

Chris was in his luxury suite, reading an American gossip magazine.

"Hehe, yeah right," he chuckled while reading.

The host suddenly hears the front door open and then shut. He looked up from his article but no one seemed to approach. Then he heard a thump. On the floor he saw a ball of pink yarn. Before he could wonder where it came from...

"MRAW!"

From the front door leaped a small light brown blur and pounced on the yarn ball like a cat. In fact, it was a cat. A Cody cat. A shirtless Cody cat (as if the fangirls haven't fainted already).

The only article of clothing Chris could recognize was his jeans. The rest of his attire made his eyebrow rise. Light brown cat ears that were a few shades lighter than his hair, a thin medium length cat tail and cat paw gloves that were the same color.

Now in Chris' experienced opinion, Cody wasn't hot like Justin or Trent, but he was cute. The annoying-little-brother-you-wish-wasn't-your-little-brother-so-when-you-dreamt-about-him-it-wouldn't-be-awkward kind of cute.

Chris leaned over his desk to get a closer look, glad that Cody wasn't facing him. The catboy wiggled his cute butt as he got ready to pounce. Chris could've sworn he could see the outline of Cody's ass, thinking the teen wasn't wearing any underwear. That's when Cody batted the yarn ball. It bounced off the floor then off the wall and directly straight toward Chris.

The host woke up a little later, rubbing his face hoping that the ball didn't leave a mark.

"You okay, dude?"

He looked up to see Kitty-Cody who was now squatting on the desk, giving Chris a perfect view of the small teen's crotch. The host quickly looked away, blushing, hoping the brunette wouldn't noticed. Cody moved closer so that he was now sitting of the host's lap. The small teen licked Chris' bruise to make it feel better. It actually made Chris feel worse; mostly mentally and in his pants.

_Dude's just a kid...and a dude. I mean it's not like it's Heather....mmm, Heather in a cat suit...._The host was brought out of his thoughts when heard a cute little giggle.

"What?"

"Your stubble tickled my face."

Chris smirked and laughed. "Yeah it does that."

Cody nuzzled his face in the older man's hair. Chris normally would've pushed the small teen off, complaining to him about not to touch his hair, but for some reason Chris didn't mind. He looked down to see how extremely close Cody's bare skinny chest was to his face. He looked lower to find something that made his skin crawl...in a good way. The teen had a noticeable tuff of brown hair that stuck out from the waistband of his jeans. It was obvious now that Cody _was_ going commando. This made Chris sweat even more.

"What about Noah?" Chris asked, knowing the egghead would not be pleased about the current event.

"He went on a shopping spree with Katie, Sadie and Lindsay." Cody started to rub his hips against Chris' body "I already went a few rounds with Trent but..." he pulled the host so that there lips almost locked. "...I'm still horny~!"

Chris heard Cody gasp lightly. The teen felt something poke at his bottom and smirked.

"Is that a Mic in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Cody's voice was almost a purr.

He started to rub himself back and forth, still holding on to Chris' shoulders. Chris was either really brave or really stupid (or both) because he licked Cody's lips before sliding his tongue between them. Cody allows the host permission to explore his moist cavern before snatching his tongue and sucking on the wet muscle. Chris moaned at his tongue being captured, his hands rubbing Cody's shoulders.

Feeling his lungs become heavy, Cody pushed at Chris' chest and they separated. A single line of saliva kept them connected. The brunette teen moved off Chris and onto the floor. He got between Chris' legs and unzipped his pants. Cody took the length between his furry gloves and stroked it while he teased the slit with his tongue.

"Oh d-dude, where'd you learn that?"

"Noah, duh."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Carry on."

The brunette geek smirked at him, then noticed pre-cum had dripped on his 'paw'. He brought it to his mouth and licked it like a real cat would.

"Kitty like the milk?"

"Mmm...tasty. It's creamy just like Noah..."

Chris gasped as Cody took the head into his mouth, sucking it clean even though more pre-cum leaked out. The catboy slowly took more after every 3 sucks.

"C-Cody.....oh yeah...Coooody~...."

Chris watched Cody bob his head up and down on his meat, rubbing his soft paws on the host's balls. This made Chris go over the edge.

"OOOOOOH YEAH!"

Cody mewled as the thick cum filled his mouth, swallowing it squirt after squirt. Chris was breathing heavy while Cody just licked his lips.

"Mmm....grade-A milk."

Chris chuckles, picking up the teen, laying him on his back on the desk. He pulled down Cody's jeans. He was surprised to see the tail stayed in place. He gently grabbed the small teen's meat. Cody gasped then sighed.

"Wow Chris~. Your hands are really smooth."

"Best lotion money can buy." He stroked the leaking cock.

"I-I see you learned something from college, huh?"

Chris groaned. _Damn Chef and his stupid rumors!_ He tugged at Cody's cock hard. The teen yelped, again snapping Chris out of his thoughts once again. Before Chris could apologize he heard Cody sigh.

"A-again....I-I like it kinda rough..."

Cody's cock was now leaking pre-cum as it throbbed in Chris' hand. Chris pinched the head as he tugged again. Cody brought his legs up and spread them, exposing his small, tight anus. Chris felt himself get hard again.

"Chris, I tasted you...will you please taste me~?"

Chris mentally shuddered; that was entirely new to him, but the way the teen said it, he couldn't pass it up. He lifted the cute boy's bum for better access and licked at the hole.

"Hehe...that tickles."

Then Chris pokes his tongue into the hole.

"Oooooooh~!" Cody arched his back.

Chris stuck his tongue in deeper, wiggling it around the tightness. He coats his cock in his own lube while he stroked himself. Cody couldn't help but thrust his butt in Chris' face. Chris pulled his tongue out. Cody whined, but smirked when he saw Chris fidgeting with his pants.

"P-please don't go slow. Let me have it. Don't hold back."

Cody pulled Chris' pants down. "Y-you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah..."

Cody goes back to laying on his back with his legs spread. Chris positioned his head at Cody's hole. He pushed in all the way, not stopping no matter how much Cody winced in pain. Chris massaged Cody's meat to help ease the pain.

"Any better?"

"It's _purrrr_-fect~."

Chris smirked at the cat pun. He starts pulling back out until he was half-way and pushed back in. The host grunted at the incredible tightness of Cody's anything-but-virgin hole. His thrusts started becoming faster after a short time.

The catboy clawed at Chris' desk. "C-Chris...oh..ah..n-nya~!"

Cody went back to Chris' lap and lowered himself. "AH! That's it Chris! Fuck me harder! Ugh...HARDER~!" Cody grabbed Chris' shoulders and impaled himself even deeper.

Chris growled then launched his sharp bleached teeth on the cat geek's shoulder. Cody mewled and bounced as hard as he could.

"L-little dude...I-I'm gonna _cuuuuuuum_~!"

"Chris..._Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiis_~!"

Cody roared in pleasure as Chris' white essence flowed through his asshole. The host roared as well, felling Cody's hot cum on his hand. Cody purred and panted, leaning his forehand on Chris'. He yawned, his sexual needs finally satisfied, and fell asleep. The intense orgasm made Chris sleepy as well.

Later that day, Chris opened his eyes slowly to see a seething Noah with clenched fists.

"Uh, bra? Before you freak out let me explain."

Of course Chris couldn't explain. Because he was thrown through the window and was falling several hundred feet and screaming.


End file.
